


Like in the Movies

by Forevermore_Fiction



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: HenPat, Henry Bowers - Freeform, IT - Freeform, IT 2017 - Freeform, Logan Thompson - Freeform, Multi, Nicholas Hamilton - Freeform, PatVic - Freeform, Patrick Hockstetter - Freeform, Reader Insert, belch huggins - Freeform, belch huggins x reader, belch huggins x victor criss, belvic, bowers gang x reader, henbel, henry bowers x belch huggins, henry bowers x patrick hockstetter, henry bowers x patrick hockstetter x victor criss x belch huggins, henry bowers x patrick hockstetter x victor criss x belch huggins x reader, henry bowers x reader - Freeform, it 2017 fanfiction, jake sim, owen teague - Freeform, patrick hockstetter x reader, poly!bowers gang, poly!bowers gang x reader, victor criss - Freeform, victor criss x patrick hockstetter, victor criss x reader, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forevermore_Fiction/pseuds/Forevermore_Fiction
Summary: Poly!Bowers Gang x ReaderRequests:I’m not sure if you got my last message idk what’s happening but you seem to not get all my messages for some reason :( but it’s the 4some anon and yeah I originally requested a reader/henry/patrick/vic but you can add belch too if you want! :)It’s the 4some request anon! Yeah I originally said Henry, Patrick & Vic with the reader but you can add Belch if you want :)Word Count: 6,592Rating: NSFWWarnings: pornography, polyamorous relationship, sex. Belch x Reader, Henry x Reader, Patrick x Reader, Vic x Reader, Vic x Patrick





	Like in the Movies

“You have _ got _ to be kidding me,” you laughed, shaking your head.

Patrick just grinned, holding the VHS tape to his chest and licking his lips. “Pat, do we gotta watch it with _ her _ here?” Vic asked cautiously.

“We can _ only _ watch it with her here, babe!” he insisted, going up to the TV, pausing for a minute to figure out where your parents kept their VCR. He knelt down a little and stuck the tape in, quickly pressing the rewind button to make sure the tape was wound back to the beginning.

“What's that supposed to mean? Why the hell would we only watch somethin’ like this with Y/N?” Henry scoffed. “You fuckin’ perv, you don't just watch porn with girls.”

“Course you do, it's hot,” he insisted, licking his lips. “Shows her what we wanna do to her. She's our girlfriend, ain't she, it's our job to fuck her right.”

“Patrick--” Belch tried.

The VCR make a _ clicking _ noise to let Patrick know the tape was reset, and he giggled a bit. “Sit back boys and girl,” he told them. Belch, Vic, and Henry were already sitting on the couch, and you were on the ground, between Belch and Vic's legs. Patrick pressed play, then sat down next to you, putting his arm out so that his hand rested behind you.

You snorted a bit as cheesy, raunchy music started playing out of the TV, and both Patrick and Henry shushed you. You rolled your eyes and watched the film start, watching a woman dressed in a revealing costume appeared on screen. You heard Vic whistle in appreciation, and felt Belch shift a little. You had to keep yourself from laughing at the boys. Was this really what they got off to when you weren't here?

A scene played out with the woman, who's sketchy acting showed her as a struggling actress (you made a comment on how you could believe that, which earned more shushing, this time from all four of them) who would do _ anything _ to get some money. With a strong emphasis on the anything, accompanied by a long, dramatic sigh and a hand on her large, rounded bosom.

A man in a business-like suit came out of nowhere, saying he had a way she could earn money. Unrealistically, but not to your surprise, the woman soon ended up on her knees, unzipping the man's pants and pulling his cock out of his pants, cooing about how big he was, and rubbing him up and down with her hand.

“I'm bigger,” Patrick said, the hint of a brag in his tone.

You glanced over at him, seeing that his eyes were glued to the screen, but his hand was rubbing at his crotch. You could see the proof of his statement even through the fabric, and it's not like you didn't know already. He showed you any chance you got. You smirked a little.

“Uh huh…” you said softly, before looking back at the TV. You knew he had caught your gaze just before you looked away, but you were watching the girl drag out her praise of the man on the movie.

“This okay, Y/N?” Vic wondered. You looked back at you him, and he blushed. “I-I mean the movie, you don't mind it bein’ on, do you? This ain't too weird?”

“It's fine. Whatever you guys want,” you chuckled, turning back to face the screen.

“Whatever we want, huh?” Henry mumbled. You glanced back at him, biting your lip before turning back to the movie.

“Ain't bad lookin’, huh, Henry?” Patrick asked teasingly. “A lot better lookin’ then some of 'em these days. I wanna fuck her tits…”

“I'm more of an ass guy, you know that…” Henry mumbled. “That last one we watched, with the chicks workin’ out…”

“Fuck, you're right, _ that _ was a fat ass,” Patrick grinned. “Any guy’d kill to have that in bed.” You were about to reach over and smack him, but he leaned back on the couch. “We're a couple’a fuckin’ lucky guys… we get to see an ass like that everyday of the week.” He looked at you and you quickly looked away from him, at your hands. It took you a minute to look back up, looking straight at the TV.

A choked laugh left your throat as the woman wrapped her lips around the man's cock and started bobbing her head quickly, her mouth moving sloppily. It made your head hurt just watching her. “_ What _ is she doing?”

“Givin’ him head, Y/N, what the fuck does it look like?” Patrick said, and you could just _ hear _ him grinning. “ _ God _ that looks so good right now…” You heard the sound of a zipper behind you, and you looked back at Henry, seeing him looking at the movie intently, one hand in his pants.

You glanced back at the TV with a raise of your eyebrows. “Sure, there's just better ways to do it than like _ that _...” you mumbled. You could practically feel all four pairs of eyes turn their gazes to you. You looked around at them, expecting them to say something. “What?”

“Y-You _ do _ give good blowjobs...” Belch spoke up. You looked over at him, seeing his bright red face, and his eyes darting away from you when you turned your attention towards him. “And they don't look like that…”

“Yeah, Y/N, you gonna give us a better show than the hottie on the dirty film?” Patrick asked. You blinked then shrugged. You turned around so that you were on your knees, running your hands up Belch's jean-clad thighs.

“Reg, can I use you as an example?” you asked sweetly.

He looked over at the other three boys, shocked and delighted that you hadn't chosen them, but also uncertain. “I-In front of them?” he questioned worried.

“Belch, free blowjob,” Vic pointed out. He seemed to tense up at that, and he blinked. You laughed a little, and brought your hand to rub at his crotch.

“Don’t worry about them, baby, if they're too mean, they won't get any,” you told him, knowing that the other boys took this as a serious warning. You glanced back at the TV, watching the woman practically choking herself on the man's length. “Oh my God… Pat, can you turn that off?” He moved forward quickly, pressing the stop button, then sitting back down. You looked up at Belch, seeing him still glancing at his friends nervously. “Don't worry, just relax… you don't have to do this if you don't want to, we can wait till later. But I think you're gonna like this, don't you?”

He still looked a little shocked but nodded eagerly. You started by unbuttoning his jeans, then unzipping them over the large tent in the crotch. “Do you wanna take your pants off by a bit, or…?”

He quickly moved to pull his pants past his hips, and as soon a his jeans were out of the way, his cock sprung up out of his boxers. You felt yourself blush a little, and you knew if his face could get any redder, it would. You took him in your hand and started rubbing a little, your thumb rubbing along the bottom. He was uncut, and you could feel his foreskin moving with your hand a bit, but for the most part it was stretched back due to how hard he was. As for his size… He was your _ big guy _ , after all, _ every _ part of him lived up to the title. It still shocked and excited you every time, though. He shifted a little, nervously.

“Fuck, Belchy, and I thought _ I _ was hung, why ain't we fucked yet?” Patrick blurted, sitting up and trying to climb next to you. Henry smacked him upside the head.

You moved forward carefully, keeping your hand around the head of his dick, rubbing just under the back of the head with your thumb, and licking slowly at the underside. You heard him sigh loudly and he tensed up again. You bit your lip a little, then got to work, sucking and licking your way up the underside of his cock, then moving your hand a little farther down and letting your tongue dart out and hit his sweet spot, right under his cock head. His thighs trembled a bit and he grunted, one of his hands touching the back of your head as gently as he could manage. You grabbed him with both hands, mostly to keep his dick where you wanted it, but also to slowly rub him while your tongue licked at the spot just under his head.

You sucked on his head just a little, quickly, then brought your lips down to suck at the sweet spot again, and he grunted, taking his hat off so he could rub the sweat off his brow, then leaning his head back on the couch, his mouth wide open. “Oh… _ fuck _…” he moaned. You hummed a bit, and kept up your work of licking and sucking the underside of him with your lips and tongue, and twisting your wrists to jerk him off at the very base. “Oh… oh, fuck...”

You glanced up, seeing that his eyes were closed tightly, and his chest was heaving. Now he was just making groaning noises, and grunts and moans. “You doing alright, buddy?” Vic asked with a hint of a smirk.

All he got in response was a choked groan and a thumbs up, and Patrick laughed a bit. “Fuck's sake, Y/N, his brain’s fried!” he joked. You giggled a bit, then sucked against Belch's sweet spot again, and let your tongue press against it in hard, quick flicks. You saw Vic move closer to him and start kissing and sucking on his neck gently. Belch started shifting a bit, his hips bucking up lightly to get a little more friction from you. You took this as a sign to jack him off a little more firmly while your mouth worked, and his response was immediate and intense.

He cried out, then let out a low, growl-like groan, his legs starting to shake under you as his lower body seemed to tense up suddenly. You gasped as cum shot up towards his stomach, and you reached up with one hand to push his shirt out of the way to keep it from getting any more messy. You kept sucking and pressing his sweet spot, and he grunted every time more cum would spurt out onto his stomach, until finally it just dribbled out down his cock. You pulled yourself away from him, licking up what was leaking down his cock, then licked up what was on his belly.

You hummed a little and looked up at Belch, rubbing his thighs gently, while Vic cuddled against him and rubbed his chest. “Did you like that, baby?” you asked sweetly.

He blinked a little. “Uh… I, uh…” he slurred out, rubbing at his eyes with his hand. “Really really good.” You giggled a bit and stood up, leaning over him to kiss him. He seemed to relax a little and when you pulled away he gulped.

“Y/N you broke him,” Patrick teased. You moved away from the couch a bit and sat back on the ground. “Hey, you're gonna give us all one, right?” You looked up at him, confused. “You're gonna give us all mind-numbing blowjobs, right?”

You blushed and looked around at them. “I mean… I guess,” you shrugged. “I'd rather you just fuck me.”

“_ All _ of us?” Vic wondered, looking shocked, right at you. You looked back at him.

“Yeah. Why not?” you smiled. Vic tried to think of what to say, then looked at Henry.

“We never fucked all together before,” he pointed out nervously. “Only one on one with each other…”

“All five of us together, Y/N, it'd be a shit show,” Henry told you with a scoff.

“I don't think it's a bad idea,” Patrick spoke up, turning to look at the other three boys. “We can take turns with her. And while we're not fuckin’ her, we can fuck each other. Like, while Henry fucks Y/N, I’ll fuck Vic, and then when Henry's done, I’ll fuck her, and Belch can fuck Vic and Vic can suck Henry off--”

“Shut up, I get it,” Henry snapped. “It's just… we ain't fucked in front of her before…”

“I don't mind,” you told him happily. He still looked apprehensive, so you sighed. “Baby steps, then. You can all have a turn with me, okay? You don't have to do anything in front of me.” He nodded quickly and you smiled and stood up, walking over to Belch again and touching his cheek.“Reggie, come on, I’ll bring us to my bedroom.”

He took a minute to register your words, then he blinked. “Oh… Y-Yeah, sure,” he agreed. He stood up carefully, pulling up his pants.

“Pat, you should take that tape out,” you reminded him. You kept your hand on Belch's arm as you lead the four of you upstairs, while Patrick stayed behind to get the tape out.

Once you were all up in your bedroom, Belch moved to the other side of the room, kind of collapsing on your couch to stay out of the way until he could recover. You bit your lip and walked over to him, running your fingers through his hair and kissing his cheek a few times. “You okay, sweetie?” He just hummed in response, his eyes closed and his breathing still heavy, but a smile on his face.

“I'm okay…” he mumbled. “I'll just… just gimme a minute, you guys go ahead.”

You chuckled and stood back up, turning to Henry and Vic, who were starting to look through your drawers. You sighed and pulled your dress up over your head, draping it over the arm of the couch. That got their attention, and Henry all but drooled, moving forward quickly and grabbing you.

“I call first dibs,” he growled, kissing you roughly. You gasped a bit, feeling him yank you around where he wanted you. He turned you around suddenly and undid your bra, pulling it off and tossing it across the room. Patrick came in with the tape in his hand, setting it heavily on your dresser.

“Your VCR is shit, Y/N, kept tryin'a steal my tape,” he told you. His eyes fell on you and his gaze darkened. “Well hello…”

“I called first,” Henry explained possessively.

“Sure…” Patrick mumbled, not really paying attention to him. He grabbed the front of his pants. “Doesn't mean I can't J.O. looking at those tits…”

“_ Patrick _,” you scoffed, rolling your eyes. You felt Henry grip your hair and yank your head back. You cried out a little, then shivered as he bit into your neck gently.

He reached in front of you, pressing his fingers against your panties, wetness soaking through them. “You're a little slut, Y/N…” He started grinding against your ass, and you could see Patrick and Vic watching you hungrily, almost seeming to be closing in on you. Belch was still catching his breath on the couch, but he was watching you too, a more calm, lazy hunger in his eyes. He was happy just watching for now.

You gasped as you were pulled by your hair and forced to walk towards your bed. Then Henry pushed you face down on to it, so that your feet were still resting on the ground, but you were bent over. He stepped back a little, and you stood still, then jumped as you felt him spank you harshly over your panties. “Henry!”

“You're a little slut. You're lucky all I'm doin’ is spankin’ you,” he growled. He grabbed your hips and pulled you up so that you were on your knees on the bed, your face still pressed into the mattress, and he pulled your panties down, letting them fall at your knees. “Fuck, look at _ that _…” You felt him pull your lips apart with his fingers, and you heard Patrick and Vic move behind him.

“Nice…” Vic mumbled.

Patrick licked his lips. “She's wet enough for all four of us… bet we could all have her twice each and she'd still be juicy,” he said.

“You think?” Henry asked, biting his lip, then shoving two fingers into you suddenly. You gasped sharply and tried to move away out of instinct, but he pulled you back, starting to pump his fingers in and out slowly. “Yeah… yeah I think so too, Pat…” You moaned a little and they all snickered. He pulled his fingers out, grabbing your hair again and pulling your head back so he could stick his two fingers in your mouth. You opened your mouth enough to take his fingers, sucking your own juices from him. He grunted and pulled them out again after a minute, moving back so that he was on his knees so that he could unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. “Anybody got condoms?”

Patrick reached into his back pocket and threw a small box at Henry. Everyone stopped and looked at him, and he shrugged. “Stopped by your parents’ bathroom,” he told you.

“Ew,” you whined, trying to sit up. Henry pushed your head back down, and you stayed down, watching him pull a condom out of the box and hand the box to Vic. He ripped open the condom wrapper with his teeth, tossing the wrapper on the floor and rolling the latex over his cock, which you couldn't see at the angle you were at.

He shoved into you pretty suddenly, and you gasped sharply, starting to sit up. He quickly shoved your head down once again, then grabbed your hips so that he could pull you the rest of the way onto him. He was at least average, length wise, not particularly thick, but he had a blunt head, and he was severe with his movements. He took a shaky breath and started thrusting as soon as he felt ready. You whined and gripped the sheets, your eyes brimming with tears from the slight discomfort of his sudden intrusion. You were thankful that you were at least wet from just the thought of taking all of them.

Henry's thrusts were quick and hard, hitting you almost uncomfortably at first. But soon, Vic suggested that he adjust his angle slightly, and as soon as he did, you opened your mouth in a silent moan, your eyes falling closed. “You like that?” Henry asked breathlessly. You nodded, letting out a quiet _ mm-hm _. He leaned over you and bit your earlobe gently. “Tell 'em how much you like my cock…”

“I love your cock, Henry,” you told him, reaching behind you and grabbing his hair. He twisted his head out of your grip, and brought his mouth to your neck, sucking a mark right under your jaw. Then he straightened up, on his knees, and started slamming into you _ hard _. You cried out as he started hitting you from a new angle, and he closed his eyes tightly.

“Fuckin’ slut…” he mumbled. “You wanna cum?”

You nodded. “Fuckin’ touch yourself…” You quickly brought your hand to touch your clit and you started rubbing quickly, a breathy moan escaping your lips. You heard Patrick laugh mischievously from somewhere next to you, and you opened your eyes, not seeing him in the place he had been.

“Oh, Y/N…” he teased, sounding disapproving. You turned your head to see him next to your nightstand, your bottom drawer open and your 'magic wand’ in his hand. You moaned a bit as Henry reached around and moved your hand, replacing it with his own. “I didn't think you were such a naughty girl…”

“What's that?” Belch wondered from the couch.

“Sex toy,” Vic told him. Belch blushed a little, looking at the toy in confusion.

“Fuckin’ whore likes makin’ herself cum…” Henry growled, grabbing your hair again and finally lifting you off the bed, grabbing your arms and using them to pull you back against him harder. “Can’t… can't fuckin’ stand not bein’... touched….” He was panting, and your legs start shaking. He slowed down his pace, his eyes falling closed as you tightened around him. He let go of your arms, and you caught yourself on your hands, then you fell onto your elbows, moaning gently and feeling your orgasm hit you. “Fuck…” Henry slammed all the way into you as your orgasm was starting to subside, causing you to tense up again. This, in turn, caused him to grunt and grip your hips as he hit his peak. It took him a minute to come down, but he pulled out, moving back and pulling the condom off, tossing it in your trash can.

You took a shaky breath, sitting up on your knees and eyeing Patrick nervously. “I-I'm guessing you call next?” you guessed. He grabbed your throat and pushed you onto your back, so that your head was on your pillow. Henry was sitting on the bed next to you, and he brought his fingers to your open lips. You choked a bit, and gasped for air, and Patrick shivered, tossing your wand next to you, then pulling off his shirt, getting on the bed between your legs. He stuck two of his long, cold fingers into you, and you squirmed nervously.

“Wet…” he mumbled. You blinked as he slid down and lay on his stomach in front of you, his mouth practically suctioning on to your pussy. You gasped, then grabbed his hair as he started licking and sucking you, his tongue dipping between your folds, hungrily lapping at your opening. You whimpered, and he moved back, licking slowly at your clit, looking up at you.

“P-Patrick…” you tried. He smirked a little and flicked his tongue against you. You were already sensitive from the orgasm Henry had given you, and whenever he would tease you with a quick movement it made your thighs tense up. You saw Vic come to your other side and grab your wand from next to you. He reached behind your nightstand and plugged it into the wall, keeping eye contact with you the whole time. You saw Belch walk over next to him, looking at the toy curiously.

“What's it do?” he whispered. Vic glanced at him, then sat on the bed next to you, gently rubbing the wand against your clit, while Patrick went back to eating-- practically devouring --you out. You took a few deep, shaky breaths, keeping your eyes on Vic, biting your lip and gripping Patrick's hair as he started nibbling gently at your labia.

Vic pressed the on button to the wand and you whined, your eyes falling closed and your thighs closing around Patrick's head slightly. You rolled your hips a little, looking at Vic desperately. He turned the vibration up and you cried out, your head falling back a bit, and your hand gripping his leg. “Oh, _ fuck _!” you whined, your voice cracking. He pressed down a little and you groaned, absentmindedly shoving Patrick's face into your cunt. He hummed happily and brought his middle finger to start fucking you while he worked. He brought his arm around to hold your hips down as you started shaking, keeping your legs open as they tried to close on him again.

You gripped Vic's leg and the sheets underneath you, and gasped loudly, and Patrick pulled his face away as another orgasm hit you, this one more powerful and more messy. The four boys stared at you in awe as you squirt all over Patrick's face. He groaned trying to catch it in his mouth, and Vic kept the wand in place even as you started whimpering from the overstimulation. He finally eased up and you relaxed, your body shaking and hot, your breath coming in ragged pants.

“Holy shit… I didn't know girls actually did that…” Belch said, fixing his pants a bit.

“Tastes fucking good…” Patrick licked around his lips and used his hands to get what was on his face into his mouth, then he sat up, unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants and boxers down, kicking them off then jumping back onto the bed over you, rubbing his long erection over you. “Fuckin’ tangy pussy juice…” He pushed himself into you, and you sighed a little, gripping Vic's thigh a bit tighter.

“Woah, woah, Pat!” Belch spoke up. “Condom!”

“Fuck that, I don't fuck with that shit.” Patrick couldn't wait to get himself all the way in, and while he wasn't notably thick, he was the longest out of the four of them, and you squirmed a little.“Gonna cover my dick in your cum, then I'm gonna fuck your mouth and make you taste it…” He set a fast pace for himself, reaching forward and grabbed your throat, leaning over you and licking at your ear. The position pushed him deeper into you and you hissed in pain. “I wanna make you bleed… I wanna break your insides with my cock…”

“Better not break her, we ain't had a go at her yet,” Vic mumbled.

“I'll just break her brain, then,” he hissed, licking sweat off your cheek, then sat up, grabbing the wand from Vic and turning it back on, holding it on your clit as he started jackhammering into you. You whimpered, still feeling overstimulated from your last orgasm, and you tried to push it off of you, but he held it firmly in place. Your mouth fell open, and he watched you intently as tears started falling from your eyes. He groaned and pressed the toy harder against you, snapping his hips even faster into you.

“P-Patr…” you tried. “Too much…”

“It's too much?” he teased sweetly, reaching forward with his free hand and grabbing your throat again pulling you to sit up while he squeezed. You felt your the lack of oxygen immediately, and you grabbed his shoulders, digging your nails into his skin and trying to move your hips away from the wand.

“Don't hurt her Pat,” Vic warned.

“She'll be fine,” Henry argued, watching your reaction with interest.

Patrick just looked down at where your bodies met, watching his erection disappear into you and your legs shake. He glanced up, seeing your face was a pretty shade of red, and he heard you suck in a breath to the best of your ability. He let go of your throat as you whined out, your head falling back as another orgasm ripped through you. Your eyes rolled back, tears and sweat causing your hair to stick to your face, drool dripped down your chin. You looked so miserable and overwhelmed, and Patrick pushed you down onto the bed again, pulling himself out of you and tossing the wand aside again, climbing over you and grabbing your head, shoving his dick in your mouth and jacking himself from the base until he groaned and spilled down your throat. He slowly pulled himself out, then sat back on the bed, breathing heavily.

You had no choice but to swallow Patrick's cum, and you shivered a little, your whole body quaking and your eyes trying to fall closed. “You can't be done yet, slut,” Henry laughed, yanking your hair to keep you awake. “Vic and Belch still need some action.”

Vic had already taken off his shirt and was dropping his pants and briefs, and climbing over you as Henry said this, and he grabbed a condom from the box on the nightstand. He slid it over himself, leaning over you and kissing your jaw. “You okay, princess…?” he asked. You nodded tiredly. “Yeah? You look tired, you gonna be able to stay awake?”

“J-Just be gentle…” you pleaded.

“Be gentle? Sure, baby, I'll be gentle…” he agreed smugly. “Don't worry about being all there, I'll work around you…”

He was thicker than Patrick or Henry, so you held his arms tightly as you were stretched a little when he pushed in. But he wasn't nearly as long as Patrick and he wasn't quite as long as Henry, so he bottomed out quickly. “Vic…” you slurred.

“I'll wait, babe, you tell me when to go…” he whispered. You were thankful that he was at least waiting to move, but while he kept still, he started kissing you sweetly, biting at your lip and trying to get you to kiss him more deeply. You let your arms wrap around his shoulders, and you kissed him back, feeling him shift a little but ultimately hold still.

“Go on, Vic, screw ‘er,” Henry encouraged, shoving him a little. Vic pulled away from your kiss and glanced at Henry. “Get on with it already.”

“Yeah, Vicky, what’s your deal?” Patrick teased, laying himself against Henry and poking Vic's back hard. Vic squirmed away from him, and you whined a little.

“I’m bein’ gentle, you guys just need to be patient…” he explained coldly. You brought your hand up to his hair, running your fingers through it gently as you started feeling like you could breathe again. You pressed your lips to his, and he took a shaky breath, shifting so that he was holding himself up with his forearms. You licked into his mouth, feeling the rough metal of his braces along his bottom teeth and sucking on his lip a bit.

“Okay…” you whispered against his lips. He grunted and started moving his hips slowly, rolling them slightly so that the movement wouldn’t be so brutal against your sensitive, sore body. Vic adjusted himself so that he was on his knees, holding your legs apart gently, with the intent of letting you have some air, but Henry and Patrick had other plans.

Henry grabbed your hair and pulled you into a rough kiss, biting your lip and tugging at it between his teeth. You whimpered, then gasped as you felt someone latch onto one of your nipples with their mouth. You pulled away from Henry for just a moment so that you could look down at Patrick, who was smiling wickedly around your flesh. Your face was forced back to kiss Henry, and but you could see Belch standing next to the bed awkwardly while the other three boys played with you.

Patrick sucked hard on your breast to leave a mark, then looked up at his idling boyfriend and snapped at him. You heard Belch grunt. “I ain’t a dog,” he mumbled.

“Then stop droolin’ like one and touch her,” Patrick ordered. Belch hesitated, then moved forward, kneeling next to the bed (since there was no room left for him to get on it) he nervously brought his hand to your torso, running it along your body before taking hold of the breast that Patrick wasn't sucking on. He took a shaky breath, then ran his hand back down, sliding it to touch your clit. You whimpered a little into Henry's mouth and gripped at Belch's arm, just holding it as they did as they wanted.

Vic let out a low grunt and bucked his hips a little, making you gasp, and Henry brought his mouth down to start marking up your neck. You felt lips against your hip bone, and teeth gently pull at your nipple, and you whimpered, grabbing a fistful of both Patrick and Belch's hair in each hand. Belch paused for a second, his lips just barely brushing your hip as he groaned a little. Then he kissed your hip again before sucking on it gently.

Vic grabbed your thighs and you looked at him as best as you could, seeing his pale face and shoulders flushed red and his sweat sticking his hair to his forehead. He groaned before he could stop himself and you felt him buck his hips, a little harder than he meant to. You whimpered, but he didn't move, shaking a little and sighing out loudly before rocking his hips back and forth again gently. He pulled out and sat back, running his hand over his face as he tried to catch his breath.

“Holy shit…” he laughed lightly. Patrick snickered, then crawled over to him and grabbed his hips, pulling him against him and kissing him roughly. Henry moved away from you and looked at the two boys nervously, then looked at you.

“It's okay, Henry,” you told him gently. You saw Belch stand up and look at Patrick and Vic, then look at Henry. “Your turn, baby…”

He looked down at you nervously. “Y'sure?” he wondered. “You look tired, 'n I don't wanna hurt you…”

“You won't hurt me…” you promised, reaching out and pulling him towards you weakly. Belch sighed and looked at the other boys, then undid his pants again and dropped them to the ground, along with his boxers.

He climbed onto the bed carefully, Vic and Patrick having to move back so that he would have room, and he looked down at you nervously. “Should I get all undressed too?” he wondered. He glanced at Henry, then looked down at you as you nodded. You sat up slowly, gently pulling his shirt up and over his head, knocking his hat off with it. His face was flushed, and he looked away from the four of you quickly.

“You're so hot, babe,” Henry spoke up. You glanced at him happily, then at Belch as he looked back over in surprise. “Will you fuck me after?”

This seemed to catch him off guard, and he straightened up, nodding enthusiastically. You knew how much he needed approval, and how he longed for Henry's approval specifically. It gave him enough confidence to reach over and grab a condom to put on, and you lay back again.

“No. Hands and knees,” he ordered. You shivered a little, then you rolled over and started to push yourself up weakly. You felt Belch's large hands grab your hips and impatiently pull you backwards,towards him. You gasped and bit your lip, looking back at him slightly. He was still blushing brightly, and he licked his lips, positioning himself to push into you. “You sure you're okay?” He nodded and he took a deep breath before pushing the head in.

He paused, his mouth falling open a bit as he held still. You groaned a little and pushed back to get him deeper into you. He let out a quiet noise and bit his lip, pushing in quickly to bottom out. You cried out a bit and gripped the sheets. You could feel him shaking already, and he gripped your hips a little tighter, chewing on his lip to try and keep himself steady.

You felt the bed move and looked over, seeing that Patrick and Vic had fallen back next to you, Patrick on his back, and Vic on top of him, biting his lip as he pulled at his hair. You felt Henry move in front of you, and you looked up at him, seeing him watching Vic and Patrick somewhat breathlessly-- _ jealously _.

Vic sat up on him and started rocking his hips back a little, his head falling back and his hands going to run through his own hair as he let out a loud groan. It took your fogged mind a moment to realize that Patrick and Vic were having sex, you only caught on when Patrick bucked his hips up and Vic made a noise in his throat that was higher than you'd ever heard him make before.

You felt Belch start thrusting into you, seeming to snap back into reality when Vic's hand grabbed his forearm tightly, then gripped his bicep and held on like his life depended on it. It spurred Belch back to life, his hips smacked against yours at the same pace that Vic's were dropping down on Patrick's. Belch was looking right at Vic as he moved, looking a little mesmerized by the way he was moving, and trying to roll his hips into you in a similar way.

You cried out as you were pushed forward by the sudden force of his movements, and you felt your hand press against Henry's thigh. You looked up at him, seeing him looking at you now, and saw the anger in his eyes. You gasped sharply and glanced back at Belch as he completely gave up being gentle with you, and reached over to start jacking Vic off. You felt a hand grab your hair and you looked forward in time to see Henry pressing his cock head against your cheek. Your mouth was already wide open, so you turned your head enough to lick at him, and close your lips around the head. He moved onto his side and balanced on his elbow, letting you work on him while he grabbed Patrick's hair roughly and crashed his lips into his.

“Oh… _ fuck _…” you heard Belch groan, his hips starting to snap more severely against yours. Henry started fucking into your mouth in a way that made you gag a bit and try to push his hips back. “Oh fuck, I’m gonna come… you gonna come, Vicky?”

You heard a whine and you tried to look back, but Henry brought a hand to your hair to keep you still. Another whine left Vic’s lips, then a shaky groan and you could see Patrick tilt his head back, his mouth falling away from Henry’s, leaving his throat exposed for Henry to gently bite into. Patrick let out a weak sound, his eyes closing tightly and one hand reaching down towards Vic while the other grabbed at Henry desperately.

You felt Belch lean over you, his torso pressed against your back, his arms wrapping around you. He was grunting softly into your ear, and the heat that he was giving off was nearly overwhelming. Henry pulled himself out of your mouth, going on his knees and moving over Patrick, starting to jack himself off. You gasped loudly and fell forward onto your forearms. Belch growled and squeezed you almost too tightly, pressing his face into your shoulder. You fell flat on the bed, whimpering as he fell with you. He quickly picked himself back, shaking a little and kissing at your neck before slowly pulling out. You sighed out a bit in relief and exhaustion, and felt him lift you up and lay your head on a pillow. He kissed you gently, brushing some hair out of your face, then moved towards Henry and the other two boys.

You stretched yourself out a little, your eyes barely open, but still open enough to see your boys continuing to touch each other and love each other. You were starting to suspect that this five-way was their end game, that they had thought that by showing you one of their trashy dirty films that you would give them what they wanted-- granted, you had, but it had nothing to do with the porn. You wanted to be with all four of them, with no jealousy, and love all around. You knew jealousy was hard to avoid, but the unconditional love for each other was unquestionable. You couldn’t imagine a world where the five of you weren’t together…. You would never want anything less than the five of you together.

You closed your eyes and let yourself drift off to sleep, knowing all four of your boys would be there for you when you woke up.


End file.
